Mary Martin
Summary Mary is the youngest sibling of the Martin Trio. She runs the Research Corps. of the Military. She was only eleven when the trio's mother died, and was the most distraught when she found out about it. In those seven years after she made a deal with a mysterious patron in order to gain power from them. But due to the unreliable nature of said patron, she instead took up the study of magic. Due the dark nature of her patron however, she was unable to cast most spells normally. Instead she relayed on mechanisms and devices she created to do so for her. When the day came for her to be tested, it was clear that The Radiant Nova Whip rejected her as being worthy due to these actions. After the rejection Mary created her first thundercannon, Scarlet, and embraced her way of contributing. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-A Name: Mary Martin Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Inventor - Artificer, Order of the Profane Soul - Blood Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Limited Elemental Magic, Technomancy, Magic Detection, Clairvoyance, Healing, Force-Field Creation, Blessed, Limited Necromancy, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Curse Inducement, Limited Probability Manipulation, Minor Electricity Manipulation, Blood Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Magic Nullification and Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Should be superior to spellcasters that can use Fireball), Higher with Crimson Rite and Hex. Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be superior to people who can partially dodge Melf's Minute Meteors). Lifting Strength: Above Average (can lift up to 108 kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building Level (Should be superior to those who can tank Fireball), Higher with Shield of Faith and Shield. Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range with Rapier, Tens of Meters with Scarlet and Ivory, Spells Vary. Standard Equipment: Studded Leather Armor, Rapier, her Neon Blaster, Scarlet (one-handed Thundercannon) and Ivory (A sniper-like Thundercannon). Intelligence: At least Genius (was able to invent refined plastic, a two powerful firearms, and was able to recreate wizard spells with technology). Weaknesses: Blood curses only work on creatures with blood within their body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'One-Handed Ranged Weapon Expert:' Has a mastery in using one-handed ranged weapons such as hand crossbows, or her one-hand Thundercannon. This mastery give her the ability to reload at such a speed that would make reloading negligible in a fight. She has trained to make it difficult for close ranged fighters to dodge or interrupt her shot. *'Fighting Style:' Mary has an expertise in fighting with ranged weapons. Giving her a greater accuracy. *'Hunter's Bane:' Mary is able to precisely sense, track, and gain information against Fey, Fiends, and Undead with an almost sixth sense. *'Crimson Rite:' Mary makes a small wound on herself and smears her blood on her weapon of choice allowing it to deal extra Magical Electricity damage. When Mary kills a creature she absorbs some of their life force which heals her. *'Blood Curse of Spell Sunder:' When a creature casts a spell that targets Mary, and is within 60 ft of her, she can use a blood curse to cause the spell to likely miss. Mary can amplify the curse by hurting herself, and causing the spell to be negated. *'Neon Blaster:' Mary uses a cannon that's mounted on her wrist to fire a 4-inch-diameter sphere of energy at a creature within 90 ft. She can choose the orb to deal acid, cold, fire, lightning, poison, or thunder damage. *'Eldritch Blast:' Mary creates two beams of crackling energy that streak toward a creature within 120 ft. *'Booming Blade:' Mary makes a special melee attack with her Rapier against one creature and on a hit, the target becomes sheathed in booming energy for six seconds. If in those six seconds the creature moves, they explode with a powerful sound blast. *'Protection from Good and Evil:' Mary can give herself or someone she touches protection against certain types of creatures: aberrations, celestials, elementals, fey, fiends, and undead. These creatures have a considerably reduced chance to hit the protected individual. This can last up to 10 minutes, however if she is damaged there is a chance the spell ends early. *'Hex:' Mary casts a spell that weakens a single aspect of a creature that is within 90 feet (It can be Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma) and normal uses of that aspect becomes incredibly difficult, along with that, each time Mary hits them they take extra Necrotic Damage. This can last up to an hour, however; hitting Mary may cause her to lose focus and release the spell early. *'Detect Magic:' For to 10 minutes, Mary can sense the presence of all magic within 30 feet of her. She can see a faint aura around any visible creature or object in the area that bears magic, and she learns its school of magic, if any. *'Cure Wounds:' Mary heals a creature she touchs, which includes herself. *'Shield of Faith:' A shimmering field appears and surrounds a creature of Mary's choice (which can include herself) within 60 ft. This can last up to 10 minutes, hitting Mary may cause her to lose focus and release the spell early. *'Shield:' Mary creates an invisible barrier of magical force to protect herself. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 9 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Blessed Category:Healing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Blood Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters